The Mis-Adventures of DBZ
by CatQueen
Summary: Stupid stories of misfit adventures of DBZ! rated pg 13 for two words and some bashing
1. Warning!

WARNING!  
  
If you want to get so bored that you want to pull your brain out with pliers...  
  
Read This!!! 


	2. At My House

Disclaimer: Don't own. Get over it.  
  
Alrighty then. This story is something I wrote about 5 months ago. I have no idea what type of story it is besides humor. Originally, my brother and I were going to make this a fan manga but I couldn't get my brother motivated to help me draw the damn thing. So I wrote a story. It's cheesy, it's hilarious, and it's perfect!  
  
  
  
It was another not so wonderful day in Tenmile. My brother, James, and I were outside playing on our trampoline. It was James' turn to jump while I watched. Up and down he went.  
  
Boing. Up. Down.  
  
Boing. Up. Down.  
  
Boing. Up. Down and.  
  
-Crunch-  
  
I looked upon my brother in silent laughter.  
  
"Mommy." James squeaked out.  
  
My cheeks puffed out from trying to contain my laughter till I couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA." (A/N: Aren't I nice?)  
  
While I double over from laughing, James manages to stand up.  
  
"Shut.up."  
  
"You better stop while you're ahead, Monkey Boy, or you'll be in more pain than you can handle." (A/N: Actual nickname for my brother and it's not because of DBZ. It's because he is one.)  
  
While James and I argue with each other (sibling love), we hear a voice behind us saying, "Excuse me." We turn around to stare at the new figures behind us. (A/N: Bet you can't guess!! You say: The Z gang! Someone in background: The M&M dudes! Me: . *.*() )  
  
"Yeah, uh, could you help us? We're lost." Goku asked with his hand behind his head in that 'famous' pose he's always in.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku. "Kakarot, you dumb ass, I thought you said that you knew where we were!" he fumed.  
  
"That's the problem. Goku. Knew. Those two words don't go in the same sentence," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Yeah, uh, right. Anyway, can you help us?" Goku asked again.  
  
"Sure," James mutters, "we would love to help a bunch of weirdoes that popped out of nowhere. Happens all the time."  
  
"Shut up, Monkey Boy!" I slap him across the head.  
  
"We're looking for a 4-star dragon ball, and from the look of this radar it's in your house," Bulma states, "A dragon ball looks like this." She shows me a dragon ball that was hidden in her pocket.  
  
"Oh, well, it's not in our house. It's under it," I explain, "One of my neighbor's dog ran under the house with an orange ball and never came out." (Enter spooky music.) Duh, duh, duh, duhhh.  
  
The group fallowed me to my house. I pulled of a piece of the skirt and looked in. (A/N: On Mobil or manufactured homes the skirt surrounds the bottom to keep out animals.) "I don't think I can fit," I say, "Someone smaller will have to go." Goku volunteers but I tell him no. My eyes fall onto the small Choutzu. "You are perfect."  
  
"Me?" Choutzu squeaks.  
  
"You can do it, Choutzu," Tien encourages him, "I believe in you." Tien smiles down at Choutzu, and Choutzu smiles back.  
  
Choutzu gets down on all fours and crawls in. Noises could be heard from under the house. Meanwhile, my dog gets loose and runs up to Yamcha and bites him :coughs: somewhere. Yamcha screams bloody murder and crumples down on the ground. The dog stares at him then he lifts his leg up and went.  
  
Then we heard a scream. It's Choutzu. "Crap!" I mutter, "He's found the giant anaconda that happens to live under our house!"  
  
"What!!" Vegeta yelled, "You mean to say that you knew all about this and didn't tell us!"  
  
"What do you think I am? Stupid? That's the reason why I didn't want to go in the first place!"  
  
Just then, Choutzu started crawling out, tossing the dragon ball to Bulma. He screamed like a little girl, as he was drug back under the house by the anaconda. "NOOOOOOO!" Tien screamed. Tien fell down to his knees, sobbing his heart out. While all of us are busy sweat dropping, Krillen walks up to him and pats his back.  
  
"It's okay man, we'll just wish him back."  
  
"ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?! HE WAS ALREADY WISHED BACK BEFORE!!" Tien's outburst had blown poor Krillen 10ft away.  
  
"Well think of it this way, Tien," I said, "Now you are free to do as you wish without Choutzu to hold you down anymore."  
  
Tien jumped up, "You're right! I am free to do as I wish! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. (Mandark's laugh from Dexter's lab.)" As he said this, he grabbed his garment and tore it off. "I'm Free!!!!!" Everybody stares at the wacko Tien while Vegeta thinks, Mine's bigger. Tien takes off to the woods behind my house.  
  
"Hugh, hey guys, what should we wish for?" Gohan asks.  
  
"How about we ask the dragon to make us filthy rich?" Goku suggests.  
  
"You know Goku, that is the dumbest idea I have heard," Piccolo states as he pops out of nowhere.  
  
"How about we ask the dragon to give ups the biggest party in the world?" James asked.  
  
"Monkey Boy is right, we should have a party!"  
  
"Alright!" Everyone cheers.  
  
We party all night then everybody leaves in the morning.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not to bad I think. Sorry if I have offended any body who likes the characters that I dissed on. My brother and I don't like those characters, but we don't hate them with a passion. We just like picking on them.  
  
Leave a review so I know how much I suck! Thank you!  
  
Adios,  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


End file.
